


The Hope That Starts the Broken Hearts

by runicmagitek



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Mid-Canon, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, World of Balance, enemies to not quite lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runicmagitek/pseuds/runicmagitek
Summary: “We are a team, yes? Hard to work as one if we don’t ask for help.”“You’re only here because you lost a bet.”“I’mhere—” Another step. Smaller, yet noticeable. “—because I gave my word to you, that you’ll have my wings so long as you need them. Why else would I have flown into the heart of Vector when you didn’t return?”Before heading to the Floating Continent, Celes speaks with Setzer and allows her guard to drop, even briefly.
Relationships: Celes Chere/Setzer Gabbiani
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13
Collections: Final Fantasy Kiss Battle 2021





	The Hope That Starts the Broken Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wingsyouburn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsyouburn/gifts).



> For the prompt "angry kisses"

“If you keep pacing like that, you’ll owe me new wooden panels for the deck.”

Celes pivoted mid-march and glared. “If you keep adding commentary to my every waking moment, I’ll throw you overboard.”

Setzer peered past her, where the Floating Continent loomed below. By now, Terra and the others made progress in thwarting Kefka. Hopefully.

“Ah, that would be a shame,” Setzer remarked with a smirk. “Hard to man an airship without a pilot. At least you’d be following me down shortly after.”

She rolled her eyes and resumed pacing. Her arms crossed with tight fists. Each step was like the thrust of her rune blade amidst a battle—with the intent to kill. Celes circled the deck’s perimeter multiple times. Far too many for her to count.

Setzer probably kept track. Damn it, of course he would.

“Celes?”

The cocky amusement she refused to grow fond of vanished. What lingered was a sense of… worry? Pain? Was the wandering gambler capable of such emotional range?

She ignored him, just as she ignored those who doubted her abilities as a young soldier and those who spat at her feet after the atrocities that befell Maranda. Weakness didn’t lend itself to survival; she _needed_ to be strong. And yet she couldn’t fathom joining the others confronting Kefka.

 _I_ _’ve already failed to stop him before,_ she mused against a million other thoughts. _No one listened when I spoke of his plans for Doma; they called it treason and sentenced me to death. What can I possibly do now? How can I face him when I can_ _’t even—_

Something fell on her shoulder. Hitching her breath, she unsheathed her sword and whipped around.

Only to freeze, the blade inches from Setzer, whose hand rested on her shoulder.

His eyes widened, as did his lips. “Care to add a scar to the collection? I’ll be sure to treasure it.”

“Don’t,” Celes enunciated, sheathing her sword and shrugging him off with a tremble, “scare me like that.”

His brows knitted together. “I assure you it wasn’t my intention.”

“Then what _was_?”

“Truth be told? To ease whatever it is that’s plaguing your mind.”

Celes scoffed. “You can’t.”

“No, I suppose not.” A pause, then, “I understand you’re a well-seasoned military officer, far more accomplished than most men will ever be in a lifetime, but you mustn’t fight every single battle.”

“Are you to lecture me on combat strategies, now?”

He breathed out a chuckle. “Hardly. You know better than most how to command an army or find choke points or whatever is necessary for victory. Still, not every fight is won with a sword.” Setzer stepped closer—cautiously, slowly. “Not every fight needs to be done alone.”

Her shoulders tensed. Blood pulsed in her ears as she stared daggers back at him. And yet he regarded her the same way he always had. She convinced herself it was due to the similarities he drew between her and Maria. Even in their short time together before reaching Vector, she berated him for behaving like a melodramatic, lovesick idiot.

“ _Forgive me,_ ” he had said what felt like a lifetime ago, “ _but I cannot help but be intrigued._ ”

“ _Why?_ ” she had spat out in return.

Then there was that look, the one which regarded her with sublime. “ _Why not?_ ”

Those words echoed in her head when she stayed in Vector, when the Espers attacked, when she and Leo ventured to Thamasa to offer peace, when she looked to the skies after the destruction and chaos and found the Blackjack’s silhouette against the sky. And as Setzer gazed upon her now, Celes wanted to scream, not realizing how much she missed the attention in his absence.

“What are you suggesting?” she asked through clenched teeth.

“We are a team, yes? Hard to work as one if we don’t ask for help.”

“You’re only here because you lost a bet.”

“ _I_ _’m_ here—” Another step. Smaller, yet noticeable. “—because I gave my word to you, that you’ll have my wings so long as you need them. Why else would I have flown into the heart of Vector when you didn’t return?”

Her eyes widened ever-so-slightly. _So the soldiers_ _’ gossip_ was _true. And here I thought—_

“I don’t know what is plaguing your lovely head, but with all due respect, you would make a terrible poker player.”

“ _What_?”

“So you _weren_ _’t_ looking over the railing every minute since they left? Not pacing the deck in between? Not—”

“Shut up. I get it.”

“So then what? You expect me to ignore your troubles and hope for the best?” Setzer cocked his head. “I might not be able to leave the airship, but I _can_ position it closer to that rock in the sky.”

Her heart skipped. “Why?”

_Gods, don_ _’t say it. Don’t you—_

“Why not?”

_Fuck._

She hated how he read her like an open book. She hated how he never flinched when her eyes skewered him. She hated how the smooth purr of his voice felt like curious fingers skimming her side.

She hated how he was right, how it wasn’t hate at all, but her self-imposed barriers blocking what she wanted.

 _What_ do _I want?_ Celes mused while Setzer awaited an answer.

Chewing her lower lip briefly, she cast a glance at the Floating Continent. Somewhere on that mass of land was Kefka and Emperor Gestahl. Who knew where Terra and the others were.

Only one way to find out.

“Alright,” Celes said. “Bring me in.”

Setzer stepped back and she released a breath she didn’t know she clung to. “As you wish.”

Back at the helm, Setzer worked daft hands over levers and buttons before steering the Blackjack to their destination. The edge of the Floating Continent drew closer. All the while, Celes tested the straps to her armor and her mana reserves with a simple haste spell. Adrenaline fueled her movements, crossing twice the ground in half the time.

Yet she blinked and the airship docked and Setzer lowered the boarding ramp.

“I’d wish you good luck,” he said, “but you’ve proved enough times that luck has always been on your side.”

Celes approached her exit as he stepped aside. “You think too highly of me,” she murmured.

“Of course I do. A man of high standards should only be impressed by those who exceed such expectations.”

She didn’t humor him with a response. Not verbally. What was she to say when he insisted on retorting her logic with honeyed words? For all her faults, he continued to praise her, admire her. _But why?_ Celes defaulted on asking, yet already knew his answer.

But maybe he didn’t need a reason.

Neither did she as she gripped the lapels of his elaborate coat, tugged hard, and closed the distance between their lips.

To Celes’ surprise, he stiffened, a whisper of a gasp vibrating on his lips. But she held him in place and he eventually melted, parting his lips to mimic her sharp, hungry motions. He even dared to rest a hand on her hip, the subtle touch flooding her skin with goosebumps. Had she not required air, Celes wasn’t certain if she would have broken the kiss. When she did, a breathless, yet lush moan escaped Setzer.

“Well now,” he drew out with a content grin, “and here I thought you were angry with me.”

Celes scoffed and rolled her eyes. Setzer merely chuckled.

“It’s a shame you must leave,” he added, his thumb idly stroking her.

“I—” Celes closed her eyes, inhaled deeply, and cleared her mind. “I need to ensure Kefka is defeated. No one knows him better than I do.”

“As much as I want to argue otherwise, I always loved that about you.”

Blushed warmed her face. _What?_

Setzer retracted his hand, only to scoop up her own. “Promise me one thing?”

Celes held her tongue while he lifted her exposed knuckles to his lips. The softness surprised her. Then again, it wasn’t a moment with Setzer if he _didn_ _’t_ surprise her.

Violet eyes flicked to meet hers. “Come back safely. I’d be delighted in an encore of… _this_.”

Snapping her hand back, Celes turned to leave. “Of course you would be.”

“I mean it, Celes.”

She paused mid-descent, yet couldn’t bring herself to look back; maybe a single glance would have erased her motivations to leave the Blackjack.

“You deserve more than the life of a martyr,” Setzer said. “More than this world can give, even. Quite the price, but I’m willing to pay it.”

Silence settled between them. A million thoughts ricocheted in her head, matching her heart’s rapid pulse. As much as she longed to reply, to march back up the ramp and bask in whatever luxuries he promised her, Celes marched forward, then ran, one hand steadying her rune blade and the other readying an ice spell.

 _I_ _’ll come back,_ Celes thought as she navigated the twisted maze of beasts, _but I need to do this first. For myself. After that? I guess we_ _’ll have all the time in the world._

**Author's Note:**

> This makes Setzer's "So, you survived..." so much more tragic when they meet again in the World of Ruin 😭 SORRY NOT SORRY


End file.
